


just wooyu things

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Funny, Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble, shinwon just wants his ramen, wooyu, wooyu share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: It's all in the title. Literally.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	just wooyu things

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day for the second time (which surprises me the most)!
> 
> Apparently, when Yuto and Wooseok are together they share one braincell (at least in my mind).
> 
> Since last time my knowledge of English and its punctuation hasn't expanded you'll have to bare with me here :з

**[you want]:** Guys, I just realised smth T-T

**[cYUTO]:** ?

**[rainboy]:** what happened?

**[mr.muscle]:** ?

**[you want]:** It’s serious T-T

**[cYUTO]:** stay where you are - I’m coming

**half an hour later**

‘Hui-hyung, do you know what’s going on with Wooseok and Yuto? When I walked past their room the door was opened and I saw them on their knees, crying, bowing to the ground and yelling: ‘‘Mosquito-san, we are sorry.’’’ asked Shinwon with a confused expression on his face.

‘Don’t mind them.’ answered Hui nonchalantly scrolling through the feed on Twitter. ‘Wooseok realised that when you kill a mosquito it actually dies and now they are apologising for all the «innocent creatures» they’ve coldly murdered.’

‘Oh, okay. Do you want some ramen?’

‘Sure, why not.’

***

‘Come on, you little bastard!’

‘Work already!’

‘COME OOOOOOON!’ yelled Wooseok and started to dab more vigorously.

‘Wow-wow, kids, why so loud?’ asked Shinwon after walking into the kitchen where Yuto, Kino and Wooseok where standing in a circle around someone’s phone. It wouldn’t be all that confusing if they weren’t dabbing and yelling at the poor piece of electronics.

‘Oh, hyung, come — help us.’ said Seok after noticing Shinwon. ‘Apparently, three is not enough for it to work.’

‘What are you even doing?’

‘Well, you see,’ began Yuto, ‘Wooseok and I accidentally dropped Hui-hyung’s phone in the toilet…’

‘Don’t ask.’ said Jung quicker than Shinwon was able to process the new info.

‘So,’ continued Yuto, ‘we went on WikiHow and the first step was «To dab». We had been dabbing left and right for ten minutes but it didn’t seem to work so we asked Hyunggu for help. However, it just doesn’t want to turn on. Maybe you could help us?’

The three maknaez looked at him with their puppy eyes. Shinwon was silent for a minute. Then for three. Then for five. Then he finally spoke

‘I don’t know what surprises me the most: the fact how utterly stupid you three are, the fact that I’m not surprised or the amount of words Yuto’s just said…’

‘So are you helping us or not? We are kinda running out of time here.’ said Wooseok.

‘Nope, I’m making ramen.’

***

‘Waah, finally, we’ll have a day-off.’ drawled Wooseok when they finished filming their part for another music show.

‘Yeah, but remember, guys, that is not a reason for you to do nothing the entire day. We all have to finish our project. The deadline is approaching.’ Hui reminded them.

‘Ye-e-es, mum.’ sarcastically answered Wooseok. 

**the day off**

‘So when are we going to start working on this «project» of ours?’ asked Yuto.

‘Idk, man, it’s only ten in the morning — nobody starts working on anything serious before noon so how about we play games for a bit?’

‘Okay, just until twelve, then we start working.’ agreed Yuto.

**12 p.m.**

‘Oh, it’s the alarm I set for twelve. We need to start.’ solemnly announced Yuto snoozing the alarm on his phone.

Wooseok paused the game and said:

‘Aren’t you hungry though?’

‘To be honest, I _am_ a bit hungry, the game was so stressful.’

‘Okay, then how about we eat and _then_ start?’

‘Yeah, sounds like a plan.’

**after lunch**

‘Ma-a-a-an, I’m so full I don’t think I’ll be able to move for the next 24 hours.’ said Yuto rubbing his belly.

‘Same here.’ agreed Wooseok.

‘But what about the project?’

‘Do you know what Sherlock Holmes always said?’

‘No.’

‘He said «Never work when your belly is full»! And he was a trust-worthy guy.’ said Wooseok mimicking the detective.

‘I’m pretty sure he didn’t say that.’

‘Yeah, you are right but someone ought to have said that at one point because God, I cannot focus on anything right now.’

‘Okay, let’s rest a bit and then start. For reals.’

‘Deal.’

**after two more hours**

‘Wooseokie, I think we need to start now. It’s getting kinda late.’ said Yuto with concern.

‘What time is it?’

’3.37 p.m.’

‘Okay. The clock strikes 4 p.m. and we immediately start. Come on, this game is too interesting to leave it midway.’

‘Fine-fine, at four we start. Now let me try this level.’

**three hours later**

‘Daaaamn, that was a nice game.’ said Wooseok when the credits started rolling.

‘Agree, the story was so engaging and the soundtrack — chef’s kiss.’ said Yuto recreating the meme.

‘GUYS, DINNER!’

‘Oh, Shinwon hyung is calling us for dinner.’

‘Yeah, I could eat a mammoth right about now.’ Wooseok patted on his stomach.

**after the family dinner**

‘I’m sooo tired. That last piece of chicken was definitely a mistake.’

‘Yeah, I just don’t want to get my butt off of this couch for another three hours.’ drawled Yuto.

‘Hey, guys, how is the project going? Do you need any help?’ Kino asked.

‘Shit, the project,’ cursed Wooseok after the sudden realisation hit him. ‘No-no, we are fine, just the finishing touches here and there.’ he waved Hyunggu off.

‘Finishing touches, huh? We haven’t even decided what are we going to do.’ said Yuto with a smile.

‘Yeah-yeah but that’s us we are talking about so we’ll think of something. Now let’s go to bed and brainstorm some ideas in our sleep. How the proverb goes The best advise is found on the pillow. Or An hour in the morning is worth two in the evening. Or things will always look better in the morning or one's mind is always sharper in the morning or…’

‘Okay-okay, we get it — you know your proverbs.’ Yuto cut him mid-sentence. ‘Let’s just go to bed now.’

‘Maybe one more game before we call it a day?’

‘Just one.’

‘Just one.’ nodded Wooseok.

_One game turned into one hundred so the boys ended up doing their project in the last minute. Literally._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
